Love Letters, Stuffed Toys, and Too Much Chocolate
by ChuChuMarshmallow
Summary: Even young superheroes, martians, clones and amphibians enjoy the holiday filled with love.  -A Valentine's Day treat, filled with crack. Contains various pairings.-


A/N: Valentine's Day megacrack, though a bit late. Don't judge me. Enjoy if you can (lul), and I hope you all had a sweet V-day~!

* * *

Wally sighed and dumped the massive heap of letters and candy onto his bed. School had been the same as every year, with a spam of love-y type things from most of the female student body - with the addition of some males. He'd gladly eat all of the delicacies in his possession, but the letters? He could do without them.

Turning to grab a few letters and some small packages of his own from his dresser, he sighed dreamily before zipping out of his house and towards the headquarters.

:-:-:

M'gann hummed joyfully as she sealed the envelope in her hands. A light blush covered her cheeks as she idly drew a heart onto the paper. She was shy about it, and nervous, considering who she was giving it to, but it was Valentine's Day. If she couldn't do it then, when could she do it at all?

She giggled and twirled, clutching the letter to her chest before leaving her room, seeking out the object of her affection.

:-:-:

He wasn't used to these things, but Conner had learned from Canary the basics of Valentine's Day. The genonomes had filled him in on the basics, but it felt weird when the opportunity revealed itself. How could he just come out of his personal bubble of feelings to admit something so sensitive?

Figuring that the answer would be to write "anonymous" on the designated line the box of chocolates offered, Conner felt relieved at the thought. No one would know it was him, yet he'd still feel the accomplishment of hinting to the person in question that he did indeed have feelings for them. A small smile graced his features.

He suddenly felt confident about how this whole day would go.

:-:-:

"Stupid Valentine's Day. Who _cares?_" Artemis muttered. But her words were betrayed as she folded a piece of paper into a heart shape, following the step-by-step tutorial in a teen magazine she so _hadn't_ bought earlier that day. Thinking about the contents of the letter itself, she flushed heavily, almost ruining her creation with her suddenly shaky hands.

Finally able to make the project perfect, she lightly colored the outside of it with a red colored pencil, muttering to herself and cursing under her breath whenever she made it a bit too dark. Eventually, the entire thing was done with, and she smiled in triumph.

"This is _perfect._"

:-:-:

Kaldur had heard of the 'holiday', but he was nowhere near familiar with it. He frowned slightly at the fuzzy item in front of him, wondering if it would be acceptable enough. According to various resources he's accessed, it was one of the more customary gifts for this day. Hopefully, those resources would be right.

He paid for the object and made his way to the headquarters, mapping out possible reactions that the toy could gain from the person he planned to give it to. They could wind up hating it, or they could love it and in turn, love him for giving it to them. A light blush threatened to creep onto his cheeks at the thought of the welcomed reaction, and he made it an effort to rush back.

* * *

When Dick entered Mount Justice, he hadn't expected it to be so…decorated? Sure, it was Valentine's Day, but the most he expected was a change in tableware and maybe some small heart-shaped figurines or something.

Not the pink sheets trying to replicate the feeling of wallpaper or paint, not the hearts and roses stapled onto them, not the red carpet leading from the entryway to the kitchen. Not the candles, or the rose petals, or the randomly placed stuffed animals. All of it was…very, very whelming.

As he entered the main hall, he was greeted by the rest of his team, sitting around a table with various items piled onto it.

"About time, Rob!" Wally exclaimed, jumping from his seat.

"We didn't want to start without you!" M'gann added with a smile.

"What's…going on?" Dick raised an eyebrow in confusion. Start what without him?

"Valentine's exchange." M'gann explained. "We wanted to wait for everyone to be here to start."

"Uh…"

"Just sit down, will you? Let's get this over with." Artemis muttered.

Dick took a seat on an empty spot on the couch, eyeing the cluttered table. Just what _was_ all of that?

"Okay, we'll go in alphabetical order to avoid any problems." Kaldur started, "Artemis, you go first."

The blonde gulped nervously before standing, inching towards the table and rummaging through the slew of items until she found every article with her name on it. It wound up being two letters, a box of various chocolates, and a red and white lollipop. She could barely hide the rising blush.

"So? Who're they from?" M'gann pried, curiously.

Artemis coughed, and looked through the items. "There's…these anonymous letter…and the chocolates are from Wally-"

"I had a lot, so why not?" Wally quickly mentioned.

Dick smirked, knowing the boy's reaction hid something. "Sure you did."

"Dude, stop that!"

"This lollipop has no owner, and this other letter is from Wally, too."

Giggling, Dick gave a triumphant look while his best friend folded his arms across his chest. "I had a lot of those, too!"

The Boy Wonder didn't miss the fact that Artemis hadn't mentioned the last letter she tried to hide beneath the others.

"Conner, it's your turn." M'gann piped up, a large smile on her face.

The quiet boy shuffled through the objects, eventually returning to his seat with a teddy bear and a letter, as well as some candy.

"I'm not saying who gave me these." He announced as he looked through them, feigning indifference to the names. "But Wally gave me chocolate, too."

"See? I _told _you!"

"It doesn't help you much." Dick giggled at his friend's frustration as Kaldur made his move. The teen recovered items similar to Conner, with the exception of an extra letter and a lollipop.

"I don't think I'll release the names either."

"Aww, dude! That's no fun!" Wally complained, but M'gann didn't seem to mind as she easily picked out her items.

"Two teddy bears, a rather cute note, a box of chocolates and a cupcake." She declared, an even blush settled on her cheeks.

"You better tell us who they're from!" M'gann almost complied to Wally's whine, but Artemis quickly intercepted.

"Can't we just hurry up? There's a uh…movie that I want to watch and it's coming on soon."

By the way she rushed her sentence, Dick could tell she was lying. But for the sake of amusement, he didn't mention it and instead let the speedster beside him get riled up.

"How come _you_ get to tell everyone what you've got but _she _can't, hm?" The redhead continued the assault even as Artemis began flailing her arms in protest for him to discontinue his miniature rant. "What, you're _scared_ of something? It's not like _you_ gave her anything, so who cares if Superboy gave her a letter or something?"

Artemis suddenly turned a bright red and froze, mouth opening but nothing coming out. Wally's eyes widened as he figured out the problem, but before he could call her out on it, she jumped out of her seat.

"I-I'm done here anyway, I'll be in my room!" She yelled as she disappeared with a speed that could almost put Kid Flash to shame.

Wally made random noises, pointing to the spot Artemis once was in, not doing anything in a coherent manner.

"Robin, it's your-"

"I'll go last," Robin interjected, holding his hand up to the across from him. "It's not that interesting to me anyway."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow but didn't object as he looked to Wally, who already had his arms full of everything addressed to him.

"Oh cool! Look at all of this!" He seemed so hyper as he sped-read of the tags and letters. "M'gann, oh you finall-"

"It's um…on a platonic level, Wally." M'gann rubbed her head, trying not to let the boy's hopes down harshly. He didn't seem to get the message though.

"That's totally okay babe, we can take it slow." He winked and she laughed, though it seemed forced.

The speedster had returned to his collection when he suddenly paused, lifting up two items in particular. His jaw dropped, but he muttered something along the lines of "they don't have to know" before stuffing the letter in his pocket and placed the other item – a stuffed red dog – away from the others. Then he took a glance at the table and fell over.

There was still a small pile of articles on the table, and from the looks of it, it was all addressed to the remaining member of the team. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"What? _Seriously_?"

:-:-:

Safe in her room, Artemis unfolded the first letter; the anonymous one. Her eyes scanned through it, and then they widened in shock.

No…it couldn't have been…

_Kaldur?_ _Really?_

Inside, she got a sort of warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and a small smile forced it's way to her lips. It was…sweet. Though it confused her and it wasn't some declaration of love, she didn't mind that Kaldur had written something to her.

Her heart fluttered like crazy when she held up the letter she had hidden, though.

'_To: Artemis  
From: M'gann'_

The girl carefully tore the letter open, trying not to damage this keepsake. She felt her chest tighten as she read it, and suddenly the phrase "butterflies in your stomach" made so much more sense.

Once she was done, she suppressed a squeal and flopped into her pillow, rolling. It hadn't been a love confession or anything, but it did admit that the other female of the team did have an interest in her – despite the confusion that plagued her with it. It was better than nothing in Artemis' book, and it took her ages to calm herself down before reading Wally's letter.

It made her laugh, more than anything. Though it might've been a bit wrong, seeing as the boy had admitted that he didn't hate her, quite the opposite. On paper, the boy had apologized to her for being such a jerk at times, and damn near overflowed the page and a half with reasons why he had done so – mostly because of his attachment to their friend who was never really on the team, in her opinion.

Still, Artemis smiled once more. It wasn't so bad now that the water was cleared between them.

:-:-:

M'gann hadn't stopped smiling since she had written the letters that morning. Gently, she set her belongings onto her bed and began going through them, one at a time. As she nibbled on the chocolates Wally had distributed to everyone, she giggled and read the letter she had been expecting.

It was in the shape of a heart, nicely colored she must admit, and it was pretty obvious who it was from. She didn't have to read the other girl's mind to notice the glances and special tone she reserved for when they were together. The contents of the note didn't surprise her in the slightest, though it did admit that the mysterious white teddy bear was also a gift from the girl.

M'gann fell back against her bed, staring at the ceiling with the note on her chest. Sure, she still had a crush on Superboy, and she issued a letter to him to alert him of that in case he didn't get it. But she did have a certain feeling that she couldn't quite explain whenever she was with Artemis. It helped to write it all down on paper and give it to her without having to say it directly, but the nervousness of her conflicted feelings still seemed to bother her conscious.

A sudden knock on her door shook M'gann out of her stupor, and she went to answer it. She hadn't really expected her visitor this soon.

Artemis looked up shyly, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Can I…can I come in?"

:-:-:

When Conner returned to his designated room, he had noticed Kaldur followed him there. His heart decided to take kickboxing classes inside of his chest and he couldn't help but to put his hand over it.

"Do you need something?" He tried to ignore the reason the other teen was really there, even as the boy leaned against the door until it shut.

"You know why I'm here."

Conner gulped. He had put anonymous on the letter and the toy, so how had he figured it out?

Kaldur closed in on him but Conner had the stubbornness of a bull and stood stock still, until they were less than an inch apart. He almost wondered if the amphibian boy could feel how hard his heart was kicking.

"The stuffed shark was really cute. Thank you." Conner had no choice but to nod. He already knew there was no use in denying it.

"And your letter…" Kaldur came closer, and Conner couldn't help but attempt to object to it.

"What letter? I didn't write any letters."

Kaldur smirked before closing the distance and meeting the clone's lips with his own. After a few long seconds, he pulled back.

"You're a terrible liar." He leaned to kiss the stunned teen once more.

"And you have terrible handwriting."

:-:-:

"I can't _believe_ it!" Dick exclaimed, flopping tiredly onto the near empty couch. Wally sat at the edge, going through his items with a carefully paced speed as the boy ranted. "Not only at school, but _here_ too? Was it really necessary for _everyone _on the team to give me something?"

Wally simply chuckled, resting his head on his hand as he leaned on his elbow. "Maybe it was."

Dick rolled to bury his face in the pillows, murmuring something.

"I can't hear you, Rob." Wally mentioned.

As soon as Dick turned over, Wally was on top of him and their lips were oh so close to meeting. The redhead leaned down to the startled bird's ear.

"What's the point in acting, Dick?" The whisper tickled him and made him squirm underneath his friend. "I've already read your letter. Fifty times, to be exact. There's no one here, there's no need to keep this charade up."

Oddly content at the fact that he had been caught red-handed, a smirk revealed itself.

"About time you figured it out, you obviously didn't get it whenever I-"

Wally quickly cut him off with a kiss, and Dick accepted and returned it. The warmth that passed from one to the other was near electrifying until they pulled away, breathless.

"By the way…" Wally panted, smiling and positioning himself awkwardly in order to hug the teen. "The dog…it's really cute."

Dick raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth.

"I thought you might like it."

The two boys whipped their heads to the sound, to see Red Arrow standing with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Speed- I mean, Red Arrow- what're you…what did…_you_ gave me the dog?" Wally couldn't help but stammer, but he was too confused about Red Arrow's presence in the first place to remove himself from his younger teammate.

"I did. Now…"

The older redhead made his way over to the two, ignoring Robin's presence for the time being as he pulled Wally into a sitting position.

"Where's _my_ thank you kiss?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and congratulations for getting through such long crack! Reviews are appreciated dearly. :3


End file.
